gru and the boys
by Natashow
Summary: what happens when the the girls  margo and Edith  meet two mysterious boys and learn about their story and the gift of giving for thanksgiving.


Gru and the boys  
Chapter one

It was a week before Thanksgiving and Gru was busy in the lab and getting ready for his first Thanksgiving with the girls. He looked up at the clock to see they were about to get off school and come home. He had to figure out what was to be done at Thanksgiving. He went to his big computer in the lab and looked up what was Thanksgiving was all about.

The Girls just got dismissed from school and were walking up the street.

"So I wander what daddy is going to do for Turkey day." Agnes pondered while holding Margo's hand as they crossed at the cross walk.

"I don't know, but I do know it will be the best." Margo said as they turned a corner going down a short cut to get home faster. Edith was walking on the brick fences like she was a pro with arms out stretched. She was walking the fence of an old abandoned house.

"Edith! Get down from there before you fall and hurt yourself!" Margo yelled at her younger sister.

"I won't fall, I'm pro at this see." Edith said as she walked a little faster. Just then a big gust of wind came and made Edith lose her balance. She flailed her arms her light blue eyes opened wide in fear. She tried to keep her balance but fell backwards.

"Edith!" Margo and Agnes screamed out seeing their sister falling off and disappearing from sight. Edith shut her eyes tight waiting for the impact of the hard ground but she came in contact of a warm soft body. After her world stop spinning she lifted up her beanie and came face to face with a boy with short blond hair and his bangs combed to the side of his face. His eyes were the darkest blue u can think of, almost a black color. He was leaned back propped up on his elbows.

"Hey, you alright missy? That was a big fall." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Y..yeah… thanks.." Edith said sitting up and looked up at him. He leaned up placing his hand on the side of her face making her eyes widen and blush a bit. He then pulled back his hand and took a leaf off her head. She looked at the leaf then at him pulling her hat down trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Edith! Edith you alright?" Margo and Agnes came running around the corner and saw the scene. Edith then looked up and looked back at the boy and punched him in the jaw which made him fall flat on his back. She got up and walked to her sisters. Margo grabbed her and shook her softly.

"Edith! Are you alright? I told you not to get up there….did that boy do anything to you?" She said looking at the groaning boy slowly sitting up grabbing his jaw.

"No, he actually saved my life, he caught me before I hit the ground." Edith said looking at the boy then looked away.

"Hey thanks for saving my sister….what's your name anyways?" Margo asked but got no answer from the boy. She was about to say something but looked to her side to see a boy with long brown hair braided in the back. His arms where crossed over his chest not in a mad look but in amusement. He had the brightest steel blue eyes that were hooded at that moment.

"Don't worry about him, he just never had a girl punch him like your sister did just a few minutes ago." He said walking up to the sisters. Then looked from the corner of his eyes to Margo.

"What's your name?" Margo asked him fixing her glasses.

"My name is Garrett and my brother over there is Lunnh. Now what's your name?" He said with a pleasant smile on his face.

"My name is Margo and this is my younger sister Edith and this is my baby sister Agnes." She said introducing them all.

"I'm not a baby!" Agnes said placing her hands in her hips. Garrett chuckled and bent down smiling at Agnes.

"Of course your not a baby Agnes, you are a young intelligent woman." Agnes giggled at what Garrett said. Lunnh finally got up and walked to the group and he looked down at Edith with his dark eyes. Edith looked at the ground then up at him.

"Lunnh…. I didn't mean to hit you." Edith said rubbing her arms Lunnh looked at her then a smirk slid on to his face.

"You got a good arm girly, who taught you to do that?" Lunnh asked rubbing his jaw still.

"Well I learned it a lot by my self but my father taught me some." Edith said.

"Oh no dad! He is probably freaking out right now!" She looked at her watch and wasn't surprised to see that her watch was flashing red which meant that Gru was on his way. She was starting to panic and was pacing back and forth, Lunnh and Garrett looked at one another and Garrett came up to her grabbing her shoulders making her stop in her steps facing him.

"Margo, calm down, ok your dad is coming? He cant be that bad can he?"

"You don't know our dad he can be very strict with us and with other boys." Garrett and Lunnh tilted their heads to the side in confusion. Then they felt the ground rumble underneath them.

"Daddy is here…" Agnes said softly as everyone could see Gru's car going full speed down the street. As Gru's car sped past the power from the car made branches fall off of the trees.

"Look out!" Lunnh and Garrett screamed out and grabbed the girls and hit the ground. Gru stopped the car, got out, and stomped his way to the yard. He stopped and looked down as his eyes widened in rage and surprise.

His daughter Margo was under a boy flat on her back and his daughter Edith and Agnes was underneath another boy. Gru clenched his fist to his sides.

"What is the meaning of this!" Gru yelled out making the girls jump. He stomped up to the boys, grabbed them by their collars, and lifted them up in the air with their feet dangling.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't freeze you with my freeze ray right now." He said roughly shaking the boys in the process. Garrett and Lunnh looked at one another as their eyes narrowed and they flashed a grin at him.

"Dad, let them go…they didn't hurt us, they saved Edith Agnes and I." Margo said as she looked at the boys then at her father. Gru didn't hear anything she was saying.

" Now Mr. Gru, tell us a good reason why we shouldn't report you to the police." Garrett said lowly. Both Garrett and Lunnh slipped out of their jackets and hung on to the ends swinging on them then swung around Gru's body wrapping him up with the jackets like a straight jacket. Gru stumbled back then he fell forward landing face down on the ground. He lifted his head up spitting out dirt glaring up at the boys.

"How can I be sent to jail?" Gru asked gruffly.

"Child abuse." Garrett and Lunnh said in unison.

"Child abuse? What are you talking about." Gru looked up then it hit him.

"We both are children, and so are your daughters. You almost hit them with that branch over there when you drove by. That's when we protected them and you grabbed us in a not so kind manner. " Garrett stated arms crossed over his chest. "What kind of father tries to hurt their own daughters and the ones who protected them." Garrett added.

"Also Gru, if I didn't grab Edith when I did she would have been seriously hurt. You wouldn't want that now would you?" Lunnh said kneeling down to Gru. Gru then shifted his eyes to Edith.

"Is this true Edith?" Gru asked and Edith nodded still keeping her eyes to the ground. Gru just growled and staggered to his feet and ripped apart the boys jackets. The girls protested as he grabbed them by their elbows to the car. He got them into the car then turned around looking down at the boys.

"Where are your parents boys they are probably worried about you." Gru said arms crossed over his chest. Garrett and Lunnh looked at one another.

"They are out of country Mr. Gru, our caretaker died and we do not have anyone to care for us." Garrett would have said, out loud but he didn't he said. "They are out shopping Gru, they will be back any time now." Gru's jaw went slacked and he was about to say something about ripping their jackets when Lunnh put his hand out.

"We don't need your sympathy Gru, just go and take better care of the girls." Gru stood there jaw clenched and he walked back into the car and started it up. The girls looked in the review mirror with sad faces. Garrett stood there looking up at them waving goodbye. Margo waved back with a slight smile. Edith waved to Lunnh but Lunnh just looked up he sighed and waved back as the car drove away.

"Lunnh, are you feeling the same as I am?" Garrett asked as they walked up to the house. Lunnh touched his jaw tenderly.

"Yeah…." Lunnh stated with his eyes half shut.

*i hope you guys enjoy this*


End file.
